Decorative light strings, especially those used for seasonal or holiday use, come in a variety of designs. Manufacturers and wholesalers offer a great variety of bulb shapes, bulb colors, string lengths, voltages, and so on. Retail sellers of decorative light strings typically rely on the packaging of the light string to convey the product features and qualities of the light string to potential purchasers. For example, many retailers package their light strings in boxes adorned with color photos of close-up views of the light strings, or scenes illustrating the use of the decorative light strings. However, even the use of high-quality graphical illustrations often fails to fully demonstrate the qualities and features of the light strings. This is especially true when introducing a new style bulb to the consuming public.
Retail sellers have long used electrified displays to showcase lighted Christmas trees, wreaths, and other large lighted ornamental products not typically sold in a package or box. On the other hand, retail sellers and their suppliers face a number of obstacles when it comes to displaying decorative lighting strings. For example, decorative light strings are often very long, and contain a large number of light sources, making it difficult to display an entire string, let alone display multiple strings. Light source voltages vary from light string to light string, making it difficult or even impossible to connect different bulb styles in a single string. The use of incandescent light sources and light emitting diode light sources further complicates the electrical requirements of any electrified display. Product displays also use up valuable shelf space normally dedicated to holding the decorative light strings themselves.
In addition to the physical and electrical obstacles preventing the easy display of a variety of decorative light strings in a single electrified display unit, safety must also be considered. Most decorative light strings are designed for 120V alternating current (AC) operation with the light sources electrically connected in series, or in series-parallel. To be most effective, a retailer would prefer to locate an electrified light display at shelf level near the packaged light strings. However, this leaves the electrified display accessible to potential buyers who might tamper with the display, resulting in a risk of electric shock or even fire.
Accordingly, a need exists in the industry for a simple electrified light display that allows decorative lights and bulbs in a variety of designs and voltages to be displayed in a single display unit, in an attractive, efficient and safe manner.